


The Game Of Thrones for The Spring Ball

by MischaPetrovna



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cousin Incest, F/M, Gendry Waters is a Baratheon, Jealous Jon Snow, Joffrey is Lannister, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jonrya Week 2020, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, slightly dark jon snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischaPetrovna/pseuds/MischaPetrovna
Summary: The Game of Thrones is a decades long annual tradition of King’s Landing University. The rules are simple: If the “Rebels” rescue their own captured “Maidens” from the reigning chapter, they get year long bragging rights, council selection for all the following year’s school events, and extra funding for their house supplies and needs (sponsored mostly by alumni). By tradition, if the Rebels don’t succeed in time--their maidens will have to accept partners from the reigning chapter at the annual spring ball as a show of sportsmanship.This is my first entry to anything Jonrya ever! It's just a cute little porn fic, nothing too deep or fancy but I hope you enjoy anyway!Jonrya Week 2020 Day 1 - Spring
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 28
Kudos: 77
Collections: Jonrya Week, Jonrya Week: A Dream of Spring





	The Game Of Thrones for The Spring Ball

The Game of Thrones is a decades long annual tradition of King’s Landing University. The rules are simple: If the “Rebels” rescue their own captured “Maidens” from the reigning chapter, they get year long bragging rights, council selection for all the following year’s school events, and extra funding for their house supplies and needs (sponsored mostly by alumni). By tradition, if the Rebels don’t succeed in time--their maidens will have to accept partners from the reigning chapter at the annual spring ball as a show of sportsmanship.

The Northern Chapter lost the title last year for the first time in five years, so they will be this year’s “Rebels.” Robb Stark in his last year in University was unanimously selected by the power houses of the North Chapter to command the rebellion so he could claim the “kingdom” that his father held many years before him.  
  
The Northern Houses are:  
The Wolves (sovereign house per Robb Stark’s election)  
The Silver Trouts  
The Bears  
The Krakens  
The Greywatch

The Southern Houses are:  
The Lions (sovereign house per Joffrey Lannister’s election, even just in his fourth year. His selection was highly controversial because it was believed that several bribes from his mother pushed him to this position--she reigned as Queen during her time in University--deposed by Ned Stark as head of the Wolves)  
The Stags  
The Flowers  
The Sunspears  
The Flaming Chains

“Forget it, Sansa.” Arya declared as her sister marched inside her bedroom. “The game is stupid and anti-feminist…”  
  


“Women are now allowed to join the rescue party too…” 

  
“And yet only the maidens are subjected to pay the price when the ‘rebellion’ fails?” Arya argued. “I didn’t join last year, I’m not joining this year, you won’t miss me.”  
  


“Robb is commander this year, Arya! We have to be there for him! Besides, this is family tradition. My friends have asked why you weren’t present last year--even to join the hunting party!”  
  
“You know well enough that I don’t give a flying fuck about what your friends wonder about--”  
  
“Arya please? Please will you set aside your dumb feminist statements for one moment and…”  
  
“Sansa, whether or not The North takes back the crown--you will go to the ball with Joffrey.” Arya muttered, bile rising from her stomach. She placed her dark hair in a ponytail and got herself inside Jon’s old gray sweater. “If the North wins--you’ll get to pick Joffrey. If the South reigns still--he will declare you as muse. Which brings me to--why the fuck do you need me to join this stupid game? Now move, I have fencing practice.”  
  
“If you must know why I’m so insistent…”  
  
“Actually, I don’t care to know.” Arya interjected, chewing her gum loudly. “Move, Sansa! Taller than me or not I will shove you down…”

“ARYA!!!” Sansa squealed. “Will you please listen for just one moment?”  
  


Arya stilled and studied Sansa’s frustrated look.  
  
Arya stood back and placed her duffel bag back down on the carpet floors of her room. “Alright--I’ll bite. What’s in it for you?” 

“I promised not to tell…” Sansa started. “But please…”  
  
“You’re running out of time. The captors move tomorrow at two. Make your argument as to why I have to willingly get captured--instead of battling alongside our brother, by the way…” she sighed frustratingly. “Or move out of my way so I could kick some ass today.”  
  
Sansa paused and took a seat by Arya’s bed. “Gendry Baratheon…”  
  
Arya’s eyebrows flew open. “Gen--how do you know Gendry?”  
  
Sansa rolled her eyes. “I’m a cheerleader. You really don’t think I would know the quarterback of our football team? Arya please.”  
  
Arya crossed her arms and smirked. “What does the stupid bull want? What does this have to do with me?”  
  
Sansa bit her lip and stared at her hands. “Word around the locker room is--he finds you… He finds you lovely…”  
  
Arya guffawed. “Fucking lovely? LOVELY? Move the fuck outta my way, Sans, I’m gonna be late…”  
  
Sansa narrowed her eyes and shoved Arya back down to the chair. “Okay, he didn’t say lovely. It was something longer and quite dull, really. He said that you made him laugh, and you’re really cool and spunky--and… He said that the only way you’d ever agree to go to the spring ball is if--The South reigns supreme and YOU HAD TO.”  
  
Sansa paused. “He seems like a nice person and--”  
  
“So what’s in it for you? Don’t even start with: I just want you to be happy, bullshit, Sans. Why do you want me to go with Baratheon?”  
  
Sansa swallowed. She knew that her little sister could sense dishonesty in a heartbeat. “Margaery Tyrell. Remember how she made a play for Joffrey last year? She wants to walk in with Gendry this year as Spring Princess while I take Queen. If you’re in the game, I know she’ll stand no chance and seeing her grovel as a commoner would greatly please me.” 

\-------------------------------------

‘Why did I agree to this?’ Arya wondered as her back brushed the steel column of the girl’s locker room.  
  
Sansa’s new thirst for revenge incited a cause in Arya that she didn’t think possible. As soon as Arya declared her allegiance to the cause, she regretted it. It was a stupid game and an even stupider reason to participate. 

Well--maybe that’s not the only reason. 

Arya has known since last semester that Gendry Baratheon paid her special attention. He even tried out for fencing, and signed up for Women’s Rights studies next semester, to Arya’s amusement. He would even make excuses to have lunch with her at the hall and she eventually found herself to be quite at ease with him just as much as her brothers. 

She’s wondered what his intentions towards her could’ve been but never tried to pry. She didn’t want it to be awkward because he’s becoming a pretty good friend anyway. He texted her everyday and the only personal picture on his instagram account is of her dog, Nymeria when they took her out for a walk one time. The other pictures were sports related material.

When Sansa divulged what she didn’t allow herself to think about, she dared to follow suit. Though she would’ve preferred to straight up ask him to the dance herself--participating in this game would accomplish that, serve Sansa’s petty revenge, and aid her loving brother. A triple win. 

Okay, quadruple.  
  
Besides fighting her curiosity with Gendry--she’s tried to not think about an underlying feeling regarding someone else. She figured that if things between her and Gendry moved further along--she could have a chance to get over this person that she’s not remotely allowed to even be thinking about. 

Arya was on her way to the parking lot when she was flagged by Myrcella Lannister, Joffrey’s level headed little sister. 

The girl was quite nice about the ordeal that it made Arya sick. Myrcella cuffed Arya’s hands to her back and tied her ankles to wrap around the steel column, allowing room for modesty because the latter was still in her outgrown workout shorts. 

“After your rescue party unties the ropes from your ankles, they just have to put together clues to find the keys to your cuffs. Once they uncuff you, they can take you back to the dragon pit and declare you safe.” Myrcella muttered before she left. “Do you want to drink some water before I leave you? The rescuers won’t be allowed to search for another 15 minutes. I can spend some from a fresh bottle.”  
  
Arya shook her head. “Robb will find me before anyone. Thank you, Myrcella.”  
  
The sweet golden haired girl smiled at her before she left. “Gendry asked me to be especially nice to you, Miss Stark. I could see why. If you get rescued, he awaits at the Dragon Pit with my brother.”  
  
Arya looked at the floor to hide her reddening cheeks. “See you at the announcements later.”

\-------------------------------

At the Northern Headquarters

“Right--so they captured both my sisters--shame, Arya would’ve been fun to have as a hunter.” Robb announced to the party as he read the email from the organizers. “Jeyne, Lyanna M., and five others--we have five hours to take them back to the dragon pit and take back the crown!”  
  
The party roared.  
  
“Joffrey has Sansa in a difficult spot, to be sure. I’ll take two men with me--Theon, I have no doubt that Arya is in a difficult puzzle too, take Bran because this is his first year and--”  
  
“I’ll search for Arya.” A low stern voice called from the now open door.  
  
Jon Targaryen stood tall in a fitted black button up and skinny cut jeans as he walked over to the war table.  
  
Robb smiled nervously. “Cousin! The House of Black doesn’t usually join the game--”  
  
“Without the express permission of their own Commander. Being that I am the House Commander… I see no issue.” Jon declared softly.  
  
“What cause brings you to the game?” Theon chided. “Nice to see you, Jon.”  
  
Jon forced a dark grin. “Since Arya’s name is on the list. What brought this on? This game is not something she’d do willingly, if so she’d sign up for hunter, not maiden.”  
  
Theon gave Robb an awkward glance and stood firmly. “Right--Bran and the rest come with me outside. We start rescuing in ten minutes. Robb, we’ll await your instructions then.” he left with 20 men behind him. 

“Robb?” Jon asked.  
  
Robb smiled. “Sansa convinced her to join for her own revenge too, and you know Arya and revenge.” he paused. “Baratheon also campaigned for her to join this year…”  
  
“Baratheon? Gendry Baratheon? The QB who’s been hanging around your sister since last semester, Baratheon? Baratheon in OUR grade Baratheon?”  
  
Robb raised an eyebrow. “I knew you’d react this way.” he laughed. “When he talked to me about Arya earlier this week--”  
  
“He talked to you about WHAT with Arya?” Jon asked, almost seething.  
  
Robb laughed further. “He just expressed interest in taking her to the ball, that’s all, Jon.”  
  
“It’s a courtesy that even that prissy ass Joff never bothered to do for Sansa. Seriously, he seems like a nice guy--mostly sports oriented, not political at all, they’ve become good friends as far as I can--”  
  
Jon’s jaw clenched as he stood from the table and walked towards the door. “Send no one after me. I’ll find Arya myself and bring her back to the Pit.”  
  
Robb shook his head. “I told him not to worry about my blessing--he should’ve seeked yours instead!” he yelled after him with a nervous chuckle. 

But Jon was already out the door. 

\-----------------------------

It’s been exactly 20 minutes since the bell rang, announcing the beginning of the game.

Arya stood awkwardly by the column, her ankles were slightly spread by the ropes, and the cool metal cuffs on her wrists added chills to her skin as they steadied on her lower back. The temperature of the room seemed to have dropped with the absence of the hot showers on the other side of the open wall, and she was getting cold.  
  
She stared down at her legs and regretted not putting on sweatpants before she got captured. She had overgrown these black polyester shorts--she only wore them for a quick workout. They barely covered her bottom cheeks and it was unbearably tight that she could see the curves of her legs and privates accentuated by them.  
Because she just got out of the shower, she only had on the white cami that she uses as an undershirt for her laps, and her hair was still slightly damp.  
  
She slowly sank down to the floor to give herself rest when she heard the big door open.  
  
“In here!” she called standing up hastily on her feet. “Robb, I’m in here!” 

  
Arya swallowed as slow footsteps came closer to the open frame, bringing her eyes up from the white tiled floor, she came face to face with her favorite cousin.  
  
“Jon!” she exclaimed, relieved and nervous at the same time. “I didn’t know you were playing this year!”   
  
Jon forced another smile as he came towards her, his eyes slowly bathing in her petite frame.  
  
Arya bit her lip. Since she joined them at University, Jon has looked at her differently--if she was being honest with herself, she might’ve been looking at him differently too. He’s grown much taller, and his muscles have been more defined. His hair is cut short now, as opposed to when they were still living in Winterfell, and he grew a beard that always seemed immaculately trimmed.  
  
She’s seen him stare at her neck a lot, and he would sometimes place his fingers on her shoulders and compliment her about how smooth her skin is. Sometimes during movie nights, and he would hold her close, she noticed that he’d start fiddling with the waistband of her shorts or just run his fingers on the soft skin that was exposed between her crop top and her pants.  
  
What terrified her more was that she looked forward to these different touches.  
  
True, they laughed and bonded with each other much the same and everyone knew that she was closer to Jon than any of her siblings or family. But now--as a woman grown, she feels differently when he kisses her lips.  
  
He would do so chastely, or she’d like to think--but the frequency of his kisses seemed to have increased since they reunited in University, and they would linger a little longer if they were by themselves.  
  
It was a surprise to her when Jon sought her mouth for a chaste peck during New Years Eve at the Red Square earlier this year, when he had his girlfriend of two years right around the corner, waiting for him.  
  
Shortly after that party, the silver-haired woman wasn’t seen around campus again, and Jon never cared to explain to their family and friends why they had broken up. 

“Why are you biting your lip, little wolf?” Jon whispered as he cupped her cheek and ran a free thumb on her lower lip. “Did they hurt you?”  
  
Jon’s fingers on her skin seemed to have negated the former chill of the room. Arya was suddenly feeling hot as Jon’s eyes remained locked on hers.  
  
“No!” she answered. “Just relieved that you came to get me.” Arya subconsciously writhed underneath him, immediately bothered by the tightness of her shorts. “Umm… I think you’re supposed to untie my feet and we have to look for the keys to my cuffs together…”  
  
Jon nodded and he placed both of his hands on her neck and kissed her on the forehead and her nose.  
  
“After you uncuff me we can…”  
  
Jon placed a kiss on her open lips.  
  
“I know, little one.” he whispered. “I know.”  
  
Arya tried to hide her blush by turning away from him gently--his frame towered over hers and she felt unclothed because of his gaze and his touches. When the uncovered part of her bottom grazed the cold metal of the column, her body reacted by pressing closer to his and his hands stayed in their place just below her waist to keep her close.

“Sorry!” she muttered. “Fucking column…”

Jon used his forefinger to turn her face towards his. “Do you not like it when I kiss you anymore?”  
  
Arya frowned. “What do you mean? Of course I--I’m just--the ropes are bothering my ankles.” she tried to jest.  
  
Jon nodded but pecked her lips twice more, longer than any ones that they’ve ever shared before moving down to her ankles.

Arya almost regretted suggesting that he untie her, for unashamedly--she finds Jon face to face with her crotch.

She attempted to subtly narrow the width between her legs to no avail--the rope may have been generous but it still fell short of her goal. 

Plus, Jon’s gentle hand on her bare knee kept her parted. “You need to part a little wider so I could untie you, love.” 

Arya nodded and complied--she couldn’t bear to look at the sight of Jon so close to her privates so she turned her chin up and met her own gaze at the floor length mirror to her left.  
  
“Where did your button down go?” she asked as he worked on her ties. “You were wearing one for council this morning…”  
  
Jon chuckled. “Loras was tasked to guard the main doors of this building. I bribed him with my shirt, and he was only too happy to oblige. He will remain watch while we search for your key and make way for the Pit.”  
  
Arya hummed as she felt her left ankle freed. She waited for Jon to free her other foot but he remained paused.  
  
“Jon?”  
“These shorts.” he whispered. “You don’t--I’ve never seen you wear them…”  
Arya shook her head. “They’re old--I had nothing to wear after practice today and…”

Arya’s breath hitched as Jon’s gentle fingers fiddled with the hem--the pads of his digits lightly played on the exposed bottom of her ass cheeks and the sensation wickedly sent chills down her navel.  
  
“And… I just--I had these in my duffel… I know, they’re really short.” 

  
“They’re very short. And quite too tight.” he declared, voice low. “Did that Baratheon jock see you in these?”  
  
Surprised, Arya looked down to see him gazing up at her with darkened eyes. “I don’t--I don’t think so…” 

“Arya. Did you let him see you like this?” he asked again, his voice firmer. He stood up to gaze down at her relenting form, her right foot still prisoner by the wretched rope.

Arya feigned a scowl. “Why does it matter?” she turned away from his gaze. “My other foot--”  
  


With a firm hand, Jon turned her face back to his. “Tell me.”  
  
“No!” she exclaimed, a bit disturbed. “I told you, these were old and I had forgotten to stash more wear in my duffel bag this week. I’m sorry to have upset you, father!” she mocked.  
  
“Don’t call me that.” he commanded, not letting go of her jaw.

  
“What’s bothering you?” she whispered, now a bit daunted by his darkened eyes.  
  
“Did you join this stupid game so he could take you to the spring ball? Do you want to go with him? Who is he to you?” he asked.  
  
Arya didn’t answer but she felt his heart thunder through his chest in fury. 

Or was that hers?  
  
“Stop it.” she asked. “My cuffs are really uncomfortable, Jon--will you please help--”  
  
Jon let out a breath and rested his forehead on hers as he caressed her wrists from behind her back. “Tell me, Arya. Tell me.”  
  
Arya closed her eyes and rested against him, soothed by the touch on her arms. She felt his pleas to be desperate--what did he fear anyway? She suddenly felt bad for lashing at him when he went out of his way to join her rescue.  
  
“It was Sansa’s idea…” she started. “Gendry is my friend and he--I guess he wanted to take me to the ball, which would give Sansa a win over Margaery Tyrell---”  
  
“Don’t play their stupid games.” he whispered. “Come here.”  
  
With a free hand he lifted her chin to kiss her again.  
  
And again.  
  
And again.  
  
He ran his soft lips across her cheek and her jaw and kissed the gap between her ear and her neck. The heat sent more sensation down her belly, and she was almost sure that her small panties have formed a puddle.  
  
Which her unforgiving shorts wouldn’t be able to hide.  
  
“Jon…” she whispered.  
  
“Do you not like it when I kiss you?” he asked.  
  
Arya shook her head. “No--I just--it feels different.”  
  
There, she said it.  
  
It was like a huge weight lifted off her chest.  
  
Replaced by a different weight of fear, for she never wanted to acknowledge this feeling.

“It does for me too.” he affirmed, and his lips captured hers once more.  
  
Only this time, there was no mistaking the difference.  
  
He didn’ leave her mouth per usual, instead he coaxed her lips to part gently with his tongue. Arya responded in turn, opening her mouth to his advances as she kissed him back.  
  
The clash of the metals in her wrist on the steel column awoke her senses and she stopped their liplock with hesitation in her eyes.  
  
“Jon--we can’t… We’re--you’re my…”  
  


“I know… But I don’t want to fight this anymore. I can’t. Since we reunited I can’t--I can’t stop thinking about you. You’d be in front of me and all I want is to be with you. It’s not enough--I, I want you… I want you so much.” he confessed in whisper in between more kisses to her mouth.  
  
Arya was going to protest but Jon captured her mouth in full again, and his hands moved from her neck to brush her pebbled nipples to her bare backside.  
  
Arya moaned as his hands kneaded her skin and Jon moaned in return.  
  
“I have wanted to touch you like this for--for so long. Gods, you make me mad. I can’t think. I can’t think. I don’t want to. Tell me--tell me you want me too.”  
  
“I do--Jon, I do--but we shouldn’t…” she whimpered as Jon kissed and licked her neck. “We shouldn’t…” 

Jon didn’t seem to hear the pleas that she only half meant--for Arya truly didn’t want Jon to stop his ministrations.  
  
He slowly kissed down her chest and knelt before her again--and he tugged the waistband of her shorts down.

“JON!” she squealed in a half whispered protest. “Jon--they could walk in…Don’t...”  
  
Jon looked up at her as he traced the outline of her pussy from her shorts. “So you have no objections of me seeing you--only that we could get caught?”  
  
Arya blushed and she nodded--how did he figure her thoughts so fast? “We could--another time…”  
  
Jon shook his head. “Loras is standing guard--no one will come here. I--little wolf, please let me look at you. I want to touch you like I’ve never wanted to touch another--I just--I need to. Please.” he begged.  
  
Arya didn’t respond verbally but looked hesitantly towards the door. “Umm…”  
  
Jon took her moment as consent and with little struggle and wriggling, he was able to strip Arya of her bottoms and soaked yellow thong off her right leg--he rested them on her imprisoned ankle.  
  
Jon took deep breaths as he finally came face to face with Arya’s dripping pussy. She had closed her legs and bit her lip as she studied his hungry face upon her bare cunt.  
  
Jon ran his hand up her free leg to give him further access to his object of obsession and Arya complied again, feeling wickedly dirty about the fact that her cousin--her childhood hero is gazing up at her cunt in an impure way.  
  
And she’s letting him.  
  
Jon cursed under his breath when he ran his fingers on her silky folds for the first time. He has pleasured himself guiltily with thoughts of her on his cock--and now that he’s affirmed that his feelings were returned a darkness seemed to have consumed his being as he inserted a finger inside her hole.  
  
“Mmh.” Arya whimpered.  
  
“No one has--tell me that no one has seen…”  
  
“I only let you, Jon. When we bathed together as children--and then right now. I haven’t even… mmhh… Done anything myself… Are you going to be done looking--soon?” 

He wasn’t.  
  
Arya’s eyes widened when Jon hitched her free leg on his shoulder. “What are you doing?”  
  
“I can’t have you today--but… I want to taste you.”  
  
“WHAT?”  
  
“Just--look at me… or--look in the mirror to your left. I have to taste you.”  
  
With no other choice she turned her head towards the mirror and watched Jon devour her core.  
  
His finger never left her hole as he licked and sucked on her swollen nub. Though she hesitated at first, for the act was so unexpectedly dirty--(she never thought anyone would dream of kissing cunts!) But soon, her lower lip was bruised because she was trying to suppress her moans--and her hips started to sway on Jon’s mouth as he licked and fingered her, and his other hand grazed her asshole teasingly.  
  
“Fuck--you taste so good… I’ve wanted to taste your pussy since I saw you again. Your pussy is so fucking beautiful, I can eat you all night…” he whispered in between her thrusts. “You’re a goddess…”  
  
When she came, it was glorious--she had to stop Jon from lapping at her because she grew too sensitive. He finally came up to greet her and she tasted her juices on his tongue and his soaked cheeks.  
  
“Sorry…” she whispered, panting. “I--all over your fucking face, I’m sorry.”  
  
Jon smiled but his gaze didn’t lighten. He started playing with her breasts through her white cami and Arya felt his groin press against her stomach.  
  
“I--I can give you relief…” she offered shyly.  
  
“I will have you--just--you deserve better than…”  
  
“No, I meant--how you pleasured me with your tongue.” she firmed. “I’ve never but you can show me…”  
  
“You don’t have to…”  
  
“I know.” she answered, for the first time initiating a kiss on her tiptoe. “I want to.”  
  


Arya knelt on her knees and waited for Jon to unbuckle his belt.  
When he showed her the length of his cock, she swallowed and parted her lips when he placed the head on top of her full, swollen lips.  
  
“Open your mouth--don’t use your teeth.” he commanded softly as he brushed loose strands of her hair away from her face. “Now just--suck like you would a--Arya…” he groaned.  
  
Arya has always been a fast learner--an instinctual one, even. She licked his shaft from base to head and bobbed up and down his cock.  
  
It didn’t take long before Jon pulled her head out of his member and prompted her to stand.  
  
He stroked his dick and shot silver liquid all over her parted legs, teasing the entrance of her pussy again.  
  
“Jon…” she warned.  
  
Jon kissed her mouth fervently. “I love you. I’ve always loved you. Please don’t hate me because I want you this way. I want you so much in so many other ways too--but I--I love you like this, Arya. I don’t know when it started and I don’t want to fight it.”  
  
“I could never hate you.” Arya answered. “It’s just--no one will understand…”  
  
“We can worry about that later. Let’s--I want it said here and now that you’re mine and I’m yours, okay? No going to the ball with that Baratheon kid or anyone..”  
  
Arya huffed. “THAT’S WHAT THIS IS ABOUT?”  
  
Jon stared at her meaningfully. “No. But--nonetheless. No one else.”  
  
Arya nodded as he freed her other leg. “No one else. I’ll just rinse myself…”  
  
“No.” he answered as he pulled up her shorts to cover her butt.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I want to take you to the Dragon Pit--with my cum on you.” he said he last part in a shy whisper. “I--I’m probably being really dumb--but… Will you?”  
  
“Will you walk out with my juices on your beard?” she teased.  
  
“Proudly.” he answered.  
  
“Yeah--don’t do that.” she firmed. “But I’ll--okay.” 

  
It didn’t take them long to find the key to her cuffs and escape to the Dragon Pit. The Northern Chapter regained the title that year and Arya went to the Spring Ball with Jon Targaryen for the remainder of her years at the University. 

\------------------------------------

  
Though their family had their suspicions, especially when Arya declared that she wanted to further her studies in Braavos after her time in KLU with the eternally single Jon in tow, they eventually accepted their evolved relationship.  
  
It was a struggle to sneak around for years. They especially struggled with Jon’s jealousy quite a bit. They married in a small ceremony in Winterfell and they settled in Essos, where no one cared much about their kinship. They had two children and lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies! 
> 
> While my main work is in progress, I wanted to take a break and participate in this challenge because--well, I've always wanted to! 
> 
> I feel like I have to say this again: I'm more of a light-read writer--please don't expect heavyweight references from me while I try to improve my storytelling through writing! I'm also trying to read the books so I can further improve my character developments.
> 
> I will always appreciate comments, even if it is to express dislike, as long as it remains constructive. 
> 
> I hope you're all staying safe during this time. You'll hear from me soon!
> 
> Much love and so much love,  
> The Meesh


End file.
